1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a cleaning device including a web sheet that slides against and cleans a surface of a cleaning target object, a fixing device including the cleaning device, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, or a printer, including the fixing device.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, or a printer, includes a fixing device that fixes unfixed toner of a toner image formed on a sheet serving as a recording medium. The fixing device applies heat and pressure to the unfixed toner on the sheet in a fixing nip, in which a fixing member such as a fixing belt or a fixing roller and a pressing member such as a pressure roller are pressed against each other, to thereby fuse and fix the toner image on the sheet.
The toner fused in and passing through the fixing nip may not all be fixed on the sheet, and may instead partially adhere to the fixing member. The toner adhering to the moving fixing member may contaminate a surface of a sheet separation pawl, a fixing member surface temperature sensor, or the pressing member in contact with the fixing member, and adhere to the next fed sheet. To address this issue, a cleaning device employing a web cleaning system using a web sheet as a cleaning member may be used.